


Angels

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Earth Angels
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A new story based on this prompt '-Write about Death falling in love with Life'Life is an angel named Zoey Eden. Death an angel named Azrail.





	1. A Chance Meeting

Zoey Eden loves this part of her job. She loves every part of her job but, watching a new baby be born is her favorite. The love and energy in the room fills her and makes her eternal heart jump. Peace, life, love, joy. And then she feels him.

Azrial hates this. Sometimes, his job is pleasurable. Escorting souls at the end of a long human life, taken the soul early of someone who is irredeemably evil. But this. Walking into the dominion of Life. It was stealing and he hates it.

"What are you doing here?" She is tiny. Her green eyes snap and she tosses her black hair back as she glares up at him, hands on her jean clad hips.

"My job. Do you think I enjoy it, little one?" He replies looking down at her with sorrowful brown eyes. A lock of his blond hair falls forward and he impatiently pushes it back.

"My name is Zoey Eden and this is not your place."

"Zoey Eden. I am called Azrail. And I know it isn't my place. But, I must go where I am sent." She looks back at the happy family. Mom, dad, and brand new daughter.

"Which?" Her voice breaks and he feels her sorrow. It increases his own. He suddenly hates this even more. To cause a beings such as her, grief.

"The father. A cardiac arrest. He has a defect. Was born with it. But, the baby wasn't." He wants to give her some good news.

"When?" She worries her lip with her teeth as her hands fist and release at her side.

"Now." And, it as if his word was the signal. In a way, it was. The father grabs his chest and falls. Mom screams. The baby cries. And the peace, love, and life, that filled the room is replaced. Chaos, fear, and death rush into the void.

Zoey Eden can do nothing. This is Azrail's room now. He gives her a sad smile as he steps forward to recieve the late father and husband's spirit.

"What? No! To soon. I can't leave them!" He cries out to Azrail and Zoey Eden as he watches the doctors work over his body as his wife continues to cry and a nurse runs to take his sobbing daughter.

"I am so sorry. You must come with me." Azrail says soothingly. 

"I will oversee them during this time. They won't be alone." Zoey Eden says.

"You are Life. Can't you?" He pleads. She flashes a look of disdain to Azrail.

"I would if I could." Azrail takes him away and Zoey Eden wraps her unseen hands around his wife, his widow. She prays Azrail will never be at another of her cases. It turns out that that wasn't the divine plan.


	2. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Zoey Eden and Azrail are.drawn to a mall. But why?

Zoey Eden walks through the mall, unseen by the moms pushing strollers, the teens showing off, the elderly taking their walks out of the heat. She isn't on assignment and is just enjoying the feeling of life that runs through the crowds of humans. 

She walks amoung them dressed in a sundress with her black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Not human, never been human, she was still created to feel what they feel. To emphasize so she can be part of the force of life that they need. Not Life, but an overseer of it. Some refer to her as a guardian angel. And that come close. She can take any form the Creator wants her in. In this time and place, she is in the form of a young woman and dressed as such. 

"Not that it really matters. It is only the very young and old that see me. And other angels." She thinks as she smiles down at a baby that is grinning up at her from his stroller. He reaches his hands towards her. She touches the softness of his cheek and he laughs. All without any knowledge from his mom, who stands looking through baby clothes. She is completely unaware of her son's angelic visitor.

"Like Azrail." Her thoughts continue as she moves on. "Azrail!" She has had other visits from the angel of death at her cases. But, there was something about his visit that stayed with her. It wasn't just the taking of a new father. That it were. It was him. Something about him. She shook her head and kept walking. 

Azrail is on the other side of the mall. He is also not working. But, felt drawn to this place, at this time. He figures that something was to happen. He sits at a bench, his short clad legs crossed. He wears a t-shirt and sandles also. His blond hair, long at the neck, is pulled up in a man bun. He watches the people pass. But, none of them are for him. None of them have their time up. So, why is he here?

Then he sees her approach. She glides amoung the humans. Her smile and gentle touch to shoulders, hands, and faces, relax the people blessed by her touch. He watches her enthralled. She had been on his mind since the taking of the young father. Was she the reason he was here. He knows the moment she feels his presence. Her eyes shoot up and her carefree feel disappears. 

"Why? Who?" She sputters.

"No one. I don't know why I was lead here. Or didn't. I have been here all day. There is no one here who's time is up. Want to have a seat?" She does, a bit calmer now that she knows that he isn't here for a soul. "Are you here because someone is to go into labor?" He asks. To his surprise, she laughs. It sends a jolt of peace into his troubled heart.

"No. I just sometimes like to walk amoung them. You know that the babies can see me. And those close to.."

"Death." He supplies.

"Yes. And I do more then births. I am at birthday parties. I am in surgery suits. ICU's. At the bedside of praying children and their stressed parents."

"Wherever peace is needed."

"Yes. Peace and life and love. They all go hand -in - hand."

"That they do. I saw it. As you walked through touching them. If I touched them, they would only feel fear and revulsion." She can't help reaching out to touch his hand. It is they barest of touches but, leaves him feeling lighter. Like she has removed some of the desolation of being a representative of death from him. 

"So, why are you here today?"

"For you. To see and talk to you." He says. And she just stares at him. She wonders later what she would have said. But, there is no time. The peace of the mall was shattered by a gunshot.


	3. Life or Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shooting and it's aftermath.

Shock! Terror! Confusion! It flowed through the two angels and the humans. Azrail jumped up and ran toward the gunman. Zoey Eden found herself praying he was authorised to take the gunman's soul. She ran toward the victims. Her touch may just keep them alive until help arrives. 

"Creator, let me have him." Azrail asks as he stands behind the gunman. He can't act alone. He must have permission. He can't touch him. To do so, in his state, would bring farther madness. He can only touch him if he is taking his soul. So, he stands helpless as the madman continues to fire.

Zoey Eden touches as many people as she can. She stretches herself out over them, and then moves to the next group and does the same. And the next. All the while, the shots continue. 

Sirens finally. The welcoming wail of sirens fill the air. The thump thump of running boots. She looks up in time to see the police officers, weapons drawn, approach the suspect. She.sees Azrail behind him, ready to take his soul to hell, if the officers take him out. Quick! She thinks. Be quick. He must be stopped. She feels the life edging away from some, despite her best efforts to contain it.

"Drop your weapon! Hands up!" Echoes through the corridors. Instead the gunman puts the weapon up to his head. Three or four cops jump on him, disarming him, searching him, and swiftly cuffing him. Cries of pain, fear, relief, and grief enter the void caused by the ending of the gunfire. The crackle of radios add to the chaos.

Azrail walks through with tears streaming down his face. Zoey Eden is distracted by the pain( physical, emotional, mental, and spirtual) that flows through the survivors. She doesn't notice at first. When she does, it stops her dead.

She comes up and lays her hand on his wet cheek. "Why?" She softly says.

"I couldn't stop him. I can't comfort them. I am useless for all but taking souls." He laments.

"No. No." She draws him into her arms. He had never received a hug. Who wants to embrace death? It feels strange to be enveloped in another's arms. But not in a bad way. "You helped me. Knowing you were here in the midst of the chaos. That I wasn't alone, it helped a lot."

"But, I couldn't do anything for them."

"You wished too. You seeked permission to take his soul. You think empathy is nothing? You think the fact that you are griefing with them is nothing? No, you are here. And the ones who the Creator will want home, well, they will have a wonderful escort."

"Thank you. I...you should get back to wotk as should I." He moves slowly away from her. 

They spend the next few human hours, comforting as best they can. Zoey Eden by her healling, comforting touch to the survivors and first responders. Azrail by escorting soul after soul into eternity.

"I am sorry." She says when the finally leave the mall.

"Sorry? For what?"

"After we meet at the birth, I told myself I prayed you were never be at another of my cases. But, I am sure glad you were here today."

"I am too. And, I understand your initial reaction. It is most beings to my presence."

"I misjudged you. Forgive me?"

"I do. Would you like to sit and talk about it? I know we don't get PTSD like the humans. But.."

"I would love to."


	4. Part Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey Eden and Azrail talk.

"Where would you like to talk?" Azrail asks her. They can be anywhere at any time. But, she chooses here and close.

"The park." She states. The park where the flowers are budding, where the stream is flowing, where mothers, fathers, and children play, where peace is found. He understands. He feels a thrill of unexpected pleasure when she takes his hand. She trusts him to get them there. Trusts!

He links their fingers and they are there. Standing beside the stream. The budding dogwood trees and the tulips and daisies, give the area a very sweet scent and contribute to the calm atmosphere.

"You knew exactly where to go." She is awed. He still holds her hand and leads them to a bench. They sit and he reluctantly releases her hand.

"I ahh...come here sometimes myself. It isn't Eden but.."

"It is close." She finishes for him. She lays her head back and lets the sun hit her face. In this form, she feels, physically, what the humans feel. And the sun feels very nice.

"Yes. It is." And you bring Eden to it, he adds in his head. What is wrong with him, thinking thus. He picks up a small stone and skips it across the water. He watches the ripples it makes as he tries to get his head straight.

"What is the hardest?" She asks, still facing the sky. He knows immediately what she means.

"Those I have to take while they are helping others. And babies and children."

"Was there any? I was to busy to." She explains while turning her green eyes back to him. He recalls the baby he had seen smiling at her and, is relieved to be able to tell her no.

"Not through any help I offered. I could do naught but wait."

"You know there is a reason the Creator allowed him to live?" She soothes, placing her hand back over his.

"Yes. I just sometimes wish I understood Him better. Why the young father and not the killer?" She can't answer him and knows he isn't seeking one. Just a listening ear. She keeps her hand on his as he continues to talk.

"At first, it was easy. I was assigned the murders, rapists, child abusers. The ones, must all agree, deserve my services. Then, I was eased into the elderly. Was just a bit hard. Most were relieved to see me. After a few centuries I got my first innocent. That is what I call them in my head. Those like your yong father." She moves closer and puts her arm around him. He leans against her. "She was just twelve. Trampled by a horse. She didn't wish to leave. It was horrible. And hasn't got any easier since. The removal of evil balances it out some. But.." He trails off turning back towards the water. 

"I wish I knew what to tell you. I feel very bad know for being so rough with you when we first meet. Knowing it was just as rough on you."

"No. You could not have known. Don't feel guilty."

"There is one thing. I don't know if it will help." He focuses on her. "Death is part of life. You are doing..." He stops her placing his hand over her mouth.

"I...you are right. Do you know what that means?" She shakes her head under his hand. "It means I am a part of you. And that explains it."

"Explains what?" He had moved his hand.

"This pull. Do you not feel it? The pull towards each other?"

"I...I ..must go. I will see you around. I am sure." And she is gone.


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it all mean?

She lands at the one other place that always makes her feel safe and calm. The one place where peace reigns. She stands at the window amidst the other visitors. Her breathing gradually evens out. She smiles as she listens.

"We wasn't sure we were going to make it. Karen's contractions were two minutes apart. But, Eliza arrived an hour after we arrived."

"She didn't want an ultrasound. Feared they would hurt the baby. So they were a surprise. Hanna was hiding Grace. I came very close to fainting."

She walked among them and touched them, these anxious excited new dads. She hoped that none of her own troubled emotions would bleed through. What did he mean? It is the thought that was utmost in her mind. Was it just a balancing thing? She on one side. He on another. Or...but the or is impossible. She should have stayed, heard him out. But the sense of unaccustomed nervousness wouldn't let her. All she could do is flee.

What had he said to cause her to disappear? All he meet was what she herself said, ' that they were part of each other.' On opposite ends of the human experience. It is all he could mean. They are not human and did not have human feelings. So, why did she freak out. He could find out. Following her would be no problem. At least the reality of following her would be no problem. But, whether he should. That was another issue. 

What was wrong with him? He was never this conflicted. He hates taking the innocents but, does it. It is what he was created to do. But this. Why is he having trouble making this most basic decision?

"Would she think me a stalker if I went after her?" He asks aloud as he continues to pace in front of the stream.

"Do you think me one?" Her voice stops him and he slowly turns around. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I...ah...I am not sure why I did."

"Zoey Eden, I am trying to figure that out myself. Why you left? Why it was so hard to figure out whether to go to you? I have never.."

"Azrail, have you spent a lot of times with the humans? Just hanging around watching them interact?"

"No, in my line of work, you really don't want to hang around after."

"Take my hand. Do you trust me to take you somewhere?"

"This is where I fled to. It brings me peace." He looks into the nursery window and grins.

"I can see why."

"I have spent my entire existence surrounded, immersed in the human world. I am there for births, weddings, birthdays, graduations. The whole scope of the human experience. I am not human but understand their feelings. I left because, well Azrail, I have heard those words, spoken by humans, in all kinds of forms. From the popular' I love you," to I take thee, happy anniversary and they said it wouldn't last, you complete me, there is no one else for me.."

"Shhh. Zoey Eden, we aren't humans. We can't have human emotions, human relationships. I just meant, well, we do work together. And we do conplete the circle, don't we? You represent one side me another. That is all." And even as he spoke, he prayed he is right. He had to be. He simply had too.

"Ohh, well that is a relief. Can we be friends? We do work well together."

"Of course. Friends good." They stand and watch the babies.


	6. Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrail, under the guidance of Zoey Eden spends some time around humans.

He starts spending time, when not working, with humans. Zoey Eden guides him at this. 

"There are certain times in a human's life when the presence of an angel, even an unseen one, isn't welcome." She explains.

"And that would be?" She blushes and turns away. Interesting. Nevertheless, he allows her to guide him. He wants to learn about these creatures he has really only paid attention to while escorting their souls. 

That is why he finds himself at a bar, listening to the men as they talk.

"She so friend-zoned you, bro." 

"She didn't. She just wants to take it slow."

"She saif,' let's be friends' right?" Azrail's listens closer. Friends are what him and Zoey Eden are.

"Yes. But the best relationships start with friends."

"Well, you are fools. She does want more. You will see." He longs to ask them what they meet by more. Longs to ask them what the friend-zone was. It seems negative but what he has with her isn't negative and it was friends.

They grew closer everyday. She even starts to go to his cases with him to comfort those left behind. He doesn't do the same. Who wants a representation of death at happy occasions? Only once was that rule broken.

She is called to comfort a woman that has been abused by her husband. The husband that was still there as she awaits the police.

"I am coming with you."

"Azrail, you know he can't see me."

"Yes, but he can her. Maybe my presense will discourage more abuse." It is worth a try. It turns out he is right. Him standing in front of her as Zoey Eden wraps her arms around her, is quite intimidating. He can't be seen but can be felt. So, he stands over the women until the cops arrive.

"Would you like to accompany me to a wedding?" She asks one day. A wedding was a human event he had yet to witness. But still..

"Won't my presence be unwelcome?"

"We will stand far from everyone. I have been in the life of the bride since birth. I really want to go."

"And take your friend with you?"

"Ah yes." He hears the slight hesitation but figures it is nervousness about taking him. The day arrives and they meet up at the park to go together. He loses his breath when he sees her. He is used to her dressing casually. He had never seen her with her hair in an upsweep, wearing a dress that hugs everywhere.

"I know no one can see me but, I felt like dressing up."

"I can see you. You are stunning." He replies.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Not yet, I must change," he was wearing his standard jeans.

"You don't have to. No one will see you."

"You will. Be right back." He was gone. A minute later he appears in a suit. The shirt and tie bring out the blue in his eyes and the suit fits him perfectly.

"Wow, you sure clean up well."

"Thank you. Shall we?" She slips her hand into his and they are off.


	7. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey Eden and Azrail attend a wedding.

They stand way in the back with a good view of everything. The flowers that line the aisle, the minister trying to sooth the groom. His best man, all the guests as they arrive talking quietly as they head to the bride or grooms side. The ushers escorting the mother's af the bride and groom to their seats.

The music starts and all look toward the doors in the back. The bridesmaids and their groomsmen come down. The sweet little ringbearer and the darling flower girl.

"They are precious. What are their roles?" Azrail asks her.

"The little boy carries the rings and the little girl sprinkles flowers before the bride." 

"Very cute." The music changes and they all stand up. 

"That bride is coming." Zoey Eden explains. She floats toward the, suddenly settled, groom. Azrail notices.

"He is calmer."

"It is the sight of his bride. Love calms." Love calms. He files that away to ponder later as he turns back towards the ceremony. 

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asks. The man who had escorted the bride down stands.

"Her mother and I do." Ahh her father then. Makes sense. The bride's hand is placed in the grooms.

"We have come here today to join.." To join. Two becoming one. But how? Will this ceremony do that or is there more? He refocuses.

"Do you take..?" A choose then. They are chosen each other. "In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She does too. That is good. A convent they have declared. 

"Place this ring on her finger and say,' with this ring, I thee wed." Is it that then? The rings make them one. No. They both have rings now. But are still two people.

"You may kiss your bride." He carefully takes her face and lowers her lips to hers. An,' Awwww!' raises from the audience. So, that is it. They are one now. He turns away and finds Zoey Eden watching him not the kissing couple.

"What?" He feels a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and a tingling in his own lips.

"I ahhh am wondering if you have any questions." She stumbles out. 

"Is it the kiss that makes them one or is there more?" He steps a step closer and she has trouble finding her breath.


	8. Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they?

It is a good thing she doesn't actually need to breath. As the newlyweds and their bridal party run down the aisle and past them, as the other human guests file past; they stand a hair's breath away from each other. They are unable to move. Unable to look away from each others glances. She doesn't feel trapped. She feels held like the power of his eyes are as strong as the power of his arms. He holds her close with them.

"We shouldn't." She finally manages to say. His hand comes up and finds her face. He rubs his thumb over her cheeks, down to her lips, carassing them.

"You didn't answer. Does it make them one?" He is still running his thumb gently over her lips and she has to place her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up.

"It is one way." She says against his thumb. He sighs and drops his thumb drawing her close. 

"And what are the others?" 

"I don't..we shouldn't be doing this." She repeats even as her hands find his hair and grip it. He holds her back and moves his hands across the fabric of her dress.

"What are we doing?" He says against her neck.

"We aren't human." But she feels human as he nuzzles her neck. She really does. She knew what desire was. She has seen it in the humans. But seeing and experiencing it are two different things. And she was sure feeling desire. Their bodies are designed to feel all humans do so they can empathize with all the humans go through. But she has never felt this. It scares her as it thrills her.

"Yes but I feel human. I have never," he lifts his head and captures her eyes again," felt this way about anyway. Never felt this human."

"Me either."

"I want to become one with you." He admits. Now what?


	9. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they kiss? Will she run?

"You what?" Her hands are still tangled in his hair and she goes to pull away. He pulls her closer until they are flush against each other.

"Don't run away. Don't run from this." He pleads. "You feel it too."

"I do. But, even though we are experiencing human feelings, we are not human."

"True. So, it won't be the same. But, it will be good." He goes to lower his lips on hers and she moves.

"A minute please." She is now pleading as her heart beats erratically and her breath comes in faster gasps. She rests her head on his shoulder and tries to make sense of it. What, in heaven's name, is going on? They weren't created to feel this. To empathize with the humans, yes. But to respond like them..

He holds her close in the, now empty church, and tries to reason it out himself. What it means that his body is reacting thus. A part of him that had always just been there, while in his human form, is now doing strange things.

"I think we need to talk." She says against his neck, and the strange sensation of goosebumps prickle his skin.

"I agree." She lifts her head and goes to move, to put some distance between them. This time he lets her. They take a seat on an empty pew. "Can I hold your hand? I need to be touching you."

She needs to be touching him too. That is part of the problem. Nevertheless, she lays her hand in his and he links them. It steadies her and she starts talking.

"This. I never expected this. I have seen it. Seen it used for both good and evil. But never expected to feel it myself."

"What is it?"

"Desire. Lust. Want. The urge to come together. To be one flesh. I don't even know if it is possible for us."

"I believe it is." He looks down and she does too. They both see the erection that still tents his pants. She flushes, filled with the dual desires to run and to touch him. She does neither. She just tightens her grip on his hand.

"Okay, so we can. But should we? Human desires, feelings, and reactions aside, we are still angels."

"I don't know. All I know is my pull towards you is the most massive then I have ever felt. I don't know if it is right or wrong. I just know it is massively strong."

"Yes. For me too. It thrubs through my blood, heating places that have always been cold."

"And hardening places that have always been soft." They are being pulled back together, despite their best efforts. She found herself leaning towards him and he does the same. They would have kissed and maybe more but..

"Ohh, I have a case." She says with true disappointment.

"You must go. Will you come back here after?"

"I must." He brings their joined hands up and kisses her knuckles before letting her go.


	10. Fifty Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey Eden's case is a fiftieth wedding anniversary. What will she learn there that will help her with what she is feeling?

It is a fiftieth anniversary party. So many people overflow the park where it is being held. From the elderly couple themselves, to their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. It is a wonderful joyous affair. All these people here because Buddy and Martha were married fifty years ago. Zoey Eden wonders if the marriage they witnessed today will last as long. If in fifty years, she will be attending their anniversary.

"I still remember what she looked like coming down the aisle. She stoled my breath and I have never completely got it back. I can still see how she looked in that white dress and how it made her dark skin glow. She was and is a vision." Buddy looks adorningly at his bride. 

"Ahh, you old flatterer," Martha says with a blush. "I can still see you too. In your blue suit. The wide grin you got when you saw me coming on my father's arm. The way your hand shook in mine when father placed my hand in yours. I would do it all again. The hard and good times. Everyone. I wouldn't trade one minute of life with you. Listen," she speaks to her family now, and one unseen angel," don't waste a minute. You think fifty years is a long time. But, it is just a blink of God's eye. And, it doesn't last that long amoungst us either. You youngun's. You think you have forever. But you will wake up one day and fifty years will have passed. Don't wait to love. Don't wait to have that adventure. Just don't wait. Life is for the now."

A young lady stepped forward. Her thick hair hangs in cornrows. Zoey Eden feels her nervousness and steps up and places her hand on her shoulder. She relaxes under her touch.

"Nana and pop pop, I have news." They turn their attention to their eldest great-grandchild. "Ty and I are pregnant." 

"Oh sweet child! Come here and give your nana a hug. Such wonderful news! Our first great- great- grandchild. Oh Buddy, I gues we are old." A ripple of laughter spreads through the gathering. "Look what love has wrought. A coming 5th generation."

"Love can move montains. And fill parks. Come give pop pop a hug."

"I know we aren't technically married," the young lady continues.

"Y'all do tend to do it differently. But, you love him, right? And you her." He adresses the young man with matching cornrows?

"Yes sir."

"Yes pop pop."

"Good. And Ty, you will do right by her and the coming baby?"

"Absolutely sir."

"Good. Then that is all good. Would your nana and I like to see you married, yes. Will we be upset and disown you if you don't, no."

Love brought four and a coming fifth generation to the park that day. Love keep Buddy looking at his bride like she was still nineteen. Love created the coming baby. Love allowed understanding of a new generation's ways. Love seeked to protect. Love.

It is what she is thinking about as she watched the last of the family leave the park. She knows she feels desire for Azrail. But, is it more? Does she love him. And, not just like she loves everyone. Does she LOVE him and if she does, what does it mean?


	11. Love, and Other Foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrail's thoughts as he waits Zoey Edens return.

He sits at first. He tries to clear his head. He had been as honest with her as he knew how to be and she had responded in kind. What would have happened had she not been called to a case?

He wants her. That is the bald truth of it. He wants her like a man wants a woman. No, they are not humans but his body responds like it is. But, was there more?

He gets up and starts to walk around. He circles the sanctuary as he ponders. His body craves hers but, does his heart also? Does he love her?

"Impossible." He mummurs as he circles back around," we are not created for individual love." But, then again, they aren't created for lust either. Was it possible? "Foolishness." He tells himself. 

"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread." A voice in his head reminds him. The poem was about love. Did he fear to tread it? Did he dare presue where his body and heart is leading him? Can he not?

"Utter foolishness. Madness. Insanity." It was all those things. And, the thought of kissing her and more sends a jolt of fear through him. But, so does the thought of not. Of walking away and never seeing where this leads. So, what does he do?


	12. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss their individual thoughts and ponder what to do.

He turns to pace back up and she is there. They just stare at each other for a moment before she makes the first move, and takes a step towards him. He follows suit and they are soon in the middle of the empty church, face to face.

"Your case, it went okay?"

"It did. It was a fiftith anniversary. So many people came from the love of two."

"Love does multiply."

"Yes, what have you been doing?"

"What you saw when you came in. Pacing and thinking." He can't resist touching her and, reaches out and pushes a stray hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. She shivers undee his touch. She is alive again, filled with tingling excitement.

"And, did you work it out? What this is between us?"

"Not completely. There is still some questions and doubts. I do know I want you. What that want means, if it is more than want, I don't know." He lets his hand drop down to her neck. Her own hand comes up and rests on his chest. Touching seems to both make it easier and harder. 

"Want yes. But, I don't know if love is possible. Love like the humans feel, like what we and I witnessed today."

"Lust shouldn't be possible either, but it is." He shows her by pressing his groin against hers. She groans at the feel of him, as hard as stone, against the part of her that burns for him. Oh, she wants him too. But, they must determine if it is more. Before they become one.

"Oh Azrail, I want you too. But, we must figure out the rest of this."

"Yes." He takes several deep breathes as he moves the lower part of his body away from hers. "Okay, love and lust, do they come together, belong together?"

"They should. But lust sometimes, lots of times, is a separate thing. Lust is just the want of bodies. Love, it is the want of the heart."

"Love brings calm, brings peace."

"Yes. It makes the unbearable, bearable. It finds beauty in that which others see as ugly."

"Like death?"

"Ahhh well.."

"Zoey Eden, let's date. Like the humans do. Get to know each other outside of our roles. Maybe then we can figure it out."

"That is a fine idea."


	13. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrail takes Zoey Eden to the happiest place on earth.

"Where are we going?" Zoey Eden asks. They meet where they usually do, at the park. He is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She wears the same. His only instructions' dress casual'.

He grins and her heart stops for a moment. "The happiest place on earth." She frowns, not getting it," Oh come. You represent all that is good and you don't know where the happiest place in the world is?" She simply shakes her head. "Then take my hand, and I will take you there." 

"Quoting song lyrics now?" Now he frowns. She giggles and he takes her hand, pulls her close, and kisses her forehead, before transporting them both.

She looks around in wonder. The happiest place on earth, indeed. They are in Disneyland! They stand on Main Street as tons of people pass by them. "You took me to Disneyland!" She squeals, throwing her arms around him. He hugs her close and feels the deep happiness that this place is to bring. But, it isn't the place. It is the girl in his arms.

"Well, being angels we don't have to wait in line for the rides, sooo.."

She laughs and several small children and babies passing by, laugh with her. Their parents look down on them and smile, unaware of the angelic wonder visiting them. 

"Come Zoey Eden, where would you like to go first?"

"The roller coasters. The biggest here."

"Space Mountain it is." They could join the ride at any point, but elect to ride it from the beginning. So, they stand among the others at the front of the line.

"Why roller coasters?" He asks as they wait for the first train to return.

"It has both fear and exceleration built in. Seems appropriate, don't you think?"

"So, I am fear and you are exceleration?" He asks as they find seats in the very front seat of the train. The excited humans that join them have no idea they are not alone.

"Something like that." She clings tight to his hand as the human lady does the same with her date. 

"You know we can't be harmed by the ride, don't you?"

"I do. But, let's pretend we are human and can."

"Oh, I can pretend I am human." Azrail says, giving her a meanful look as they start to accelerate. Her raising heartrate wasn't caused by the ride. She tightens her hand on his as the lady they ride with starts to squeal. He grins at her as the approach the top.of the first hill. 

"Ready?" Both Azrail and the human male asks. Both ladies reply with nods as the bury their heads in their dates chest. Azail feels his blood rush through his veins and arteries as she breathes gasping breathes on his neck. He wraps his arm tight around her as they go down the first hill. The human woman screams. Zoey Eden looks up in wonder. She laughs all the way down, around, up and down, the ride.

"Well, that was fun. You know, I never just had fun until I meet you." He confesses as they walk along the streets, watching the humans and rides. They stop to watch the laughing children on the tea cups. 

"Well that is a shame. I am glad I could bring fun into your life."

"You have brought that and more. I thought I was condemned to live an eternity of death and sadness, pain and fear. But, you have shown me that it is okay to be happy, free, and joyful. To love and life. I will be forever grateful, no matter what ultimately happens between us."

"That makes me very happy. Let's go see the animals." 

They explore every area of the park. Walking hand-in- hand. They ride the teacups amidst the joyful children. They ride the Farris Wheel as the sunsets. He almost kisses her on top. But, pulls back at the last minute. She doesn't.tell him how much she wanted him to.

"Well, that was an excellent date." She says as the stand in their park. They had stayed until the park closed, had watched the fireworks go off.

"Thank you. I am glad. Wasn't sure what to do. Never been on a date before."

"Me either. But that is how I imagined it would be."

"So, I can take you out again?"

"Please." She leaned into him and their lips are just a inch away when he pulls back. "Why?"

"I want to do this right. It is important. So, we date and get to know each other first. That is the deal, right?"

"Yes," she sighs," it is. It is just.."

"I know. Believe me I know." He brushes her hair back from her face and his hand lingers at her neck, before he steps back. "Good night Zoey Eden. I will see you tomorrow, unless I have a case."

"Or I do. Thank you again for a lovely time."

"It was my pleasure."


	14. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next date at the beach. And Azrail is not prepared for Zoey Eden in a swimsuit

"You said we were heading to the beach and you are wearing swim trunks." He looks down at the bright yellow, reaching to the knees he wears and then back up at her in the clingy one piece( thank the Creator) black swimsuit she has on.

"It isn't comparable."

"In what way? We are both dressed for the beach. And, the humans can't see us." She had a good point there. The humans can't see her. But, he can. And it isn't helping him to stay good.

"You see I don't look near as good as you do dressed like this."

She looks him up and down. His blond hair is free and he is shirtless. The trunks accent the length of his legs. She bites her lips and takes a deep breath.

"Ahh. You are a vision Azrail. Don't you know that?"

"No." He looks confused and she laughs. 

"Come, let's swim."

They can swim for hours unencumbered by the need to breath. They dive in and disappear under the water. The humans see two splashes they attribute to jumping fish as the angels push farther into the deep. She swims ahead of him, enthralled by the coral and bright fish. They see them and shy away at their approach. He graps her leg and she jumps. He gives her a cheeky grin and, she can't help grinning back. They blow bubbles and watch the fish react to them. Finally they find a seat on the sandy bottom and just watch the passing of the fish schools, craps, turtles, and even a small shark.

The shark jerks away from them and they both laugh. It sends more bubbles flooding to the surface. He takes her hand and she moves closer, laying her head against his neck.

Peace is all she feels. With Azrail. Surrounded by such beauty. In the silence. She realizes she could spend an eternity right here. The thought causes her to jump. He looks down concerned. She needs to talk to him and can't here. She points up and he nods. They kick up and reach the surface in minutes.

"I came to understand something under there." She says. 

"Yes?"

"I realized that I could spent the rest of my existence, under water with you. Doing nothing but what we were doing, and be perfectly content."

"The peace. It was like nothing I have ever felt. Like there was no death, fear, hate. Like paradise."

"Do you not know what that means?" He shakes his head.

"I know I like it."

"And you weren't drawn to more? You didn't want to kiss me?"

"Well, I always wish to do that. But, I know what you mean. Holding your hand was more then enough."

"I have to think on this. Come, lets go lay in the sun." They stretch out, side by side. They watch the blue sky overhead. Until, she feels his eyes on her. She turns and catches his glance.

"I need..would it be alright if I touched you?"

"Where?" She asks as her body tingles in anticipation.

"Your arm, your leg, your toes. I just need to touch you." She nods and turns to her side.

"As long as I can touch you too." He also nods. And they wordlessly explore. She touches his bare chest. He runs his hand down her arm and then up her shoulder. Her hand finds his ear as his finds where her neck meets her chest. She meets his eyes.

"We are on dangerous territory." 

"I like living dangerously." He lowers his head and kisses her shoulder. Her hands tighten in his hair.

"Azrail!" She groans out. 

"I want you Zoey Eden. I want you so bad."

"I want you too and I think I love you."

To be continued


	15. The Beach Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love! Will they give into their feelings?

"Love? You love me? Like, really love me?" She had distracted him from his exploration of her body. He moves away just enough to give them both a bit of breathing room.

"That is the realization I made earlier. Well, to be honest, I think I knew it before then. Just wasn't ready to admit it."

"Why?" He reaches out to tuck a bit of hair that had fallen out out the bun she has it it, back up.

"No, it is time for you to talk. You have me hanging in the wind here."

"What?" He look truly puzzled and she sighs.

"How do you feel? Am I alone here? Do you love me too?" asks ask aspirated.

"Oh. I think I do. I must. For, I am calm in your presence. All the chaos stills. And, you said love brought calm. So, yes. I love you Zoey Eden. But the real question is, why do you love me. I can understand, justify loving you. Who doesn't love life. But, you are telling me that you love me. So, you love a representation of death. How can you do that?"

"I see you. You Azrail. Not what you do. I see the man who mourns whenever he must take an innocent. The man who is trying to understand the humans. The man who took me to Disneyland and is as awed by newborns as I am. The man who really wants to kiss me but has respected me enough to wait. You. I fell in love with you."

"Ohhh." He looks at her speechless as he strains to reconcile how he has always seen himself with how she sees him. She moves closer and plants a kiss over his heart. He makes the cutest sound so she does it again. "Zoey Eden, may I please kiss you?"

"Yes!" He lifts her face off his chest and lowers his lips. And a scream echoes across the beach. They both jerk and look towards the source.

A young woman stands, her hands on her face, looking towards the water, screaming. They follow her line of sight and see a toddler fighting the waves that are determined to pull him deeper. 

Azrail moves first. He sprints towards the child. Zoey Eden towards his frantic mom. 

"No!" The baby cries when he sees Azrail.

"I am going to take you to mommy. I promise that you are safe." The child starts to go back under and Azrail pushes him back up. To the concerned on -lookers, it looks like he just popped back up. Only Zoey Eden can see Azrail holding him. "Move your arms. It must look like you are swimming." He instructs him." Move towards momma." He does.

The momma shakes under Zoey Eden's arms. "I just turned my back one minute. Just a second and he was in the water! Oh God protect him. Oh God! I can't swim!" She doesn't know her prayer has already been answered. 

By the time the professional rescuers arrived, Azrail already had the child a foot or so from shore. It had only been a few minutes since his momma screamed but it felt like an eternity.

"Oh my baby!" She runs and drops down beside him as the life guards check him over.

"It is good thing you taught him to swim, ma'am." One of them tells the mother.

"I didn't. His father and I are going to enroll him next year. He is only two. We thought him to young."

"Well, someone did."

"Yes, my hero!" Zoey Eden says," hugging Azrail tight.

"Momma angels." He is pointing to them as his momma and the life guards talk.

"His guardian angel. It has to be." His relieved mom says.

"Exactly." Zoey Eden replies.

"That is your role." 

"Wasn't today." He grins and bends down to kiss her. "Not in front of the child." He laughs as does the lad.

"Kisses. Angel kisses." He informs the others.

"I would kiss your guardian angel if I could." His mom agrees.


	16. Home and a Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they kiss?

"To the park?" He asks after the little boy and his frantic mom was taken away in an ambulance. "Or do you want to follow them?"

"The park. They will be okay now." He smiles and takes her hand and they are there. By the stream. Their place.

Now what, is what they are both thinking. The intensity of the moment had been broken. They still hold hands but, he doesn't know whether to pull her back to him. She doesn't know whether to step into his arms. So, they just stand and hold hands and watch the water flow. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. They don't pay attention to that. They are more entuned to the feel of each other skin against each others, the feel of their pulses against each others, the increasing of their breathes. They can and do exist without skin, hearts, lungs. But, as they stand, hand in hand, they know they can't exist without each other.

"Azrail, I.."

"Zoey Eden may I.." They trip over each other and laugh as they turn away from the stream and to each other. Their eyes meet and the decision they have been struggling with is suddenly easy. Her arms come up to encircle his neck. His go around his waist and he pulls her close.

"Are you sure?" He asks as his head lowers.

"Yes." She stands on her toes and comes up to meet him.

Neither know what to expect. They have seen human kisses but, to experience it is completely different. The rush of heat that runs from their lips throughout their body. It makes her feel things, things she has only seem through the inperfect lens of humanity. The tightness in her breasts, the rush of wetness in her groin. The, overwhelming desire to be one with him. 

Azrail feels the same. His penis, an organ that had previously, just been part of his human facade, was alive. He feels it thrubbing and straining against his trunks. He longs to lay her down and enter her. A need that he barely has under control.

But, for both, what is even more powerful then the physical is the emotional. To be joined such was also knitting their hearts closer together. They are a part of each other, unable to be separated, again. Entwined in an unbreakable bond.

He lifts up slowly and meets her dazed eyes. They can't speak, for words are inadequate. So, she rests her hand on his heart and he lays his head against her neck. They stand that way for an eternal moment before Azrail moves them to a bench. He sits and pulls her into his lap. She rests against his chest and he strokes her back. 

"Now what?" He finally is able to say.

"We need to talk to the Creator."


	17. The Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrail and Zoey Eden have an important decision with their Creator

They meet the Creator at a local restaurant. It doesn't matter where, they meet, of course. It just seems a good place to have an important conversation, while in their human form.

"How do you think?" Azrail asks. They sit side by side, holding tight to each others hands. She knows what he is asking. What form will the Creator take. For, He/She can take any. 

"I don't know Azrail. We will soon see." They know the Creator is on the way. They feel deep in the spirits.

"Do you think He/She will be angry?" Azrail frets. She reaches up and strokes his face.

"Shhh baby. The one thing I do know and that is the Creator doesn't have a problem with love."

"She is right." The look up. He/She has came as a woman. A Jewish woman. He/She's most matronly side. Azrail breaths a sigh of relief. "Love is the very core of Who I Am." She sits across from them.

"We...it wasn't intended." Now Zoey Eden is suddenly the one nervous. Azrail slips his arm around her pulling her closer.

"We didn't. She didn't even like me when we first meet."

"I know." She says," you should have blamed Me, not Azrail here." 

"I could never!" Zoey Eden is mortified.

"Relax my daughter. I have given you free will. You have a right to feel what you feel. Including your love for Azrail. The ability to love is one of the greatest gifts I have given you."

"For You. For humans. But this.." Azrail says.

"Ah my son. Do you think I don't know exactly what you are feeling for her and her for you? I know. You have done well to wait and talk to me. If only the sons of Heaven had done the same. We wouldn't have the giants of old times."

"So we shouldn't?" Zoey Eden asks.

"The had sex with the daughters of earth. Humans. You have human bodies, human feelings and desires. But, not the ability to produce half human giant children."

"So, we can..?" Azrail is embarrassed to be talking about this in front of Her. He shouldn't be. She knows everything about him and created the act they are discussing.

"You wish to make love?" She knows they do but, needs to hear it from them. It is part of the ritual She is preforming.

"We really do." They answer together.

"Out of love not just lust?"

"Absolutely. I love her more then my own self."  
.  
"He is everything I didn't even know I was missing."

"That is wonderful. And, you will stay true only to each other. Not deciding to experiment with the humans? For, sex is one of the most powerful gifts I give. That power must be used responsibly."

"We will. There is no one else I want or have wanted or will want, outside him."

"And, I feel the same. I didnt even know such want was possible outside her."

"Then I will allow it. It mustn't intervere with your cases. And, you must keep the promises you made. Azrail, you are bond solely to Zoey Eden. Zoey Eden you are bond solely to Azrail. Staying true to each other alone for all of eternity. For all of your existence."

"We will."

"Then, I am happy to have you joined. Love is always to be celebrated." She reaches across the table and places their hands together, placing Her's over theirs. They feel it. The power of the joining as She bonds them together, blessing the union with the power of Her touch. "You are now joined. No longer two enities but one. Now, you may go and join physically." She touches their heads, imparting more of Her blessing. She was then gone.

"She married us." Zoey Eden says with a smile and joy filled laugh.

"Yes, She did. Come my wife. I yearn to make love to you."


	18. The Marriage Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrail and Zoey Eden's marriage is consummated  
> Explicit

"Where?" It is a good question. They can go anywhere, unseen by every human except the very young and very old. But, it needs to be somewhere special. And they can't slip into a human's house. It wouldn't be right, unseen or not. 

"Come." He slips his hand in hers, making a note to get rings later. She takes his hand and leanns her head on his shoulder. He turns his head and captures her lips before transporting them.

They arrive at where he has decided to take them. They are still kissing so, it takes her a moment to see where they are. It is a room decorated by, as yet to be lit candles. The bed is heart shaped and covered in rose petals of the darkest red. 

"It is a wedding suite." He explains. "Thought it the most appropriate place."

"It is. But, it seems set up for a human couple."

"It is always set up this way. But, no human couple while be here for a few days. Enough time, ehh?" He arches his eyes at her.

"Maybe. A good start anyway." He growls and pulls her close again. Their kisses send fire up and down her. All the desire she has been fighting she fights no more. They have been blessed by the Creator. She is allowed to give in to the love she feels for him.

"Do you want me to light the candles?" He breathlessly asks aa his wife pulls at the hem of his shirt.

"Yes." She lets him go and immediately feels his absence. The fire tempers some. He walks around the room and lights all the candles. He also closes the black out curtains. The room is now totally lit by candle light. It is the perfect romantic setting.

"Come back. I need you." He does placing their bodies core to core. She sighs at the feeling.

"I have no idea what to do." He confesses. "I have seen sex but not making love. And, I so want to make love to you."

She shivers under the power of his words. She presses a kiss against the pulse in his neck and feels it jump. "I have seen love making. Glimpses of it anyway. I think we will be fine. But, you must remember Azrail, we aren't humans. Are bodies may or not respond like they do"

"Let's see." His anzious hands lift her shirt up. They had placed shorts and shirts over their swimsuits when they meet the Creator. But, still have them on. So, when he lifts her shirt, he finds her suit top. He wants to rip it off her while, at the same time he wants to take hours exploring her neck and the bit of skin exposed by the bodice of the suit, before removing it 

She has worked his shirt of too. It joins hers on the floor. Neither are worried about neatness right now. Her hands work across his chest, discovering the different textures. The softness of his skin. The courseness of his chest hair. The hardness of his nipples.

He kisses across her face as his own hands explore. They work over her neck, across her shoulders and, finally, down her chest. He just glazes over her breasts and she jerks. They both see the flash of white that follows.

"What?" He questions.

"We aren't human. Please Azrail, I need your touch." He moves his hands back up and lowers her suit straps. He slowly reveals her. She watches his face. Watches the look of concentration turn to awe.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have every seen Zoey Eden." His voice is strangled by emotion. She takes his hand and places it on her breast. He feels her nipple poke against his palm. A bolt of lightning overshadows his hand. It doesn't distract him. He is to focused on the perfection of her breasts. He cups her and brings his other hand up to do the same. He then moves them to thumb her nipples. She feels it in the deepest part of her. She can't hold back her moans. And then he drops his head. 

Her breast and nipple burn, in a very pleasant way, as he suckles her. Her hands are buried in his hair as her keens echo around the room. The fire from their love making surrounds them but, doesn't yet consume them. It just licks at where they are joined. From Azrail's mouth to Zoey Eden's breast. From Zoey Eden's hands to Azrail's hair and bum, where she was exploring.

"More." He moans as he comes up.

"Yes." They quickly work the shorts and swim suits, off. She gasps. He is massive. Thrubbing and straining towards her.

"Well, can be proportioned any way I wish, so.." He explains. "And, when choosing this body I never expected to be.." He looks down and frowns. "Sorry."

"Oh please. Again my dear husband, we are not humans. You won't hurt me. I imagine quite the opposite." Her eyes and hands drift down. When she touches him, they see the flames that have been building. 

"Ohhhh!" He didn't know such pleasure could exist. It grows as she strokes him up and down. He needs to offer her the same. They still stand in the center of the room. "Stop. Ohh just for a moment." She does and he lifts her up by her bum. She feels the heat of his hands all the way up her back and down her legs. 

He carries her to the bed. He lays her down and then, turns to face her, running his hands down her body. She arches against the fire of his touch. He moves his hand down her legs and she opens wide for him.

When he places his hand between her legs and, their mutual heat combines, fire fills the bed. It doesn't yet consume. It doesn't harm them nor the room. And, they just grin at each other through the flames. Not human indeed.

She is a vision, laying open before him amidst the roses and flames. He will not let her touch him as he moves his flaming hand in circles around her. He fears the, to soon, completion, if she does. She holds the sheet with one hand. His other hand with the other. Their eyes remain locked.

She has heard it described. Read about it. Even seen it a few times. None of those things prepared her. It builds higher abd higher. She feels on edge of something massive. Balanced between anticipation and pleasure. Pleasure doesn't seem a big enough word. Like calling a sink full of water the sea. And then she tumbles over.

"Yes! Yesss! Yesssss!" She screams as everything inside here gives way to pure pleasure. She feels as weight-less as a feather. As boneless as a rag doll. Like her human-like body was no longer there. She only knew it was by the waves of pleasure that still moves through her. And, the feel of Azrail by her.

"Now, Please come to me now." She pleads. He does, positioning himself over her, before taking himself in hand and guiding into her. And they are truly one as the flames cover and bind them.

He has no idea what to expect. What he will produce when he ejaculates. He will soon find out. He moves forward once more and shivers all over as he feels her clamp around him as she climaxes herself.

Hot. Very hot. He fills her with something hot. It is what is needed to pull her over with him. 

"What? Did you? It was hot." She brokenly says between gasps of air.

"I don't..." He moves off of her and looks between her legs. And lets out a gasp.

"What?" 

"Light. It seems I filled you with light." She sits up and looks down herself. And grins.

"Well, that is Interesting. And nice. Ahhh Azrail. The whole thing was magnificent."

"Yes, my wife, it was. And will be again."


	19. Loving and Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They experience physical and emotional marking from their love making.

It isn't obvious at first. Well, nothing is outside each other's presence. Outside the incredible feeling of being one flesh. Over and over. 

No need of sleep. No need for a recovery period for Azrail. Just the incredible need for each other. A need that seems insatiable. 

It is all lips over every area of their bodies. Lips that followed the trail their hands had already blazed. The first time Azrail's lips made contract between her legs, she thought she really might burst into flames. The fire, lightening, and light, still remained. It seemed to take over the room when his tongue made contact with her clit. It blazed back up when she takes him in her mouth later. 

There is no place that they don't touch and explore of each other in the candle light during that eternal night. The flames never completely die down. They settle to embers between love making sessions to flame back up with the first touch. First kiss.

 

The sun eventually rises. Azrail pads over to the window and opens the drapes. From behind him,, Zoey Eden gasps. He turns to look at her. And gasps himself. For every touch, every kiss, every thrust, is marked on her skin. He looks down and sees the same on himself.

"Mine!" Their bodies say. 

"I didn't know that would happen." Zoey Eden says as he rejoins her on the bed.

"We couldn't have known. Do you mind?" He asks as he traces the luminescent marks on her thigh.

"No. I love being marked by your love. Wanna make more?"

"Oh yes."


	20. A Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the wedding and something is wrong with Zoey Eden.

A human month passes. The newlyweds spend every moment they can together. They are only apart when she has a case. 

That is where she is today. Azrail hates to be apart from her. He feels incomplete without her. He is incomplete without her. He knows she has her own work to do. He loves knowing she brings peace and comfort to the humans she works with. It is just.. So he paces back and forth in their park as he awaits her return.

"Azrail." He turns and there she is. His wife. He hurries towards her and draws her close. Complete again. She clings to him. 

"Tough case?"

"No. A graduation. Was there to comfort the parents, the soon to be empty-nesters."

"Ahhh. Then what is wrong?" He knows something is wrong by how she holds him, like she is afraid he will disappear.

"I can't just miss you?"

"Of course. You know we are neither complete without the other. But, there is more." She sighs against his neck and he leads them to their bench. He sits pulling her on his lap. "Now, talk to me."

"There is something wrong with me.

"What do you mean?" His eyes search her face, noticing how pale it is. "Zoey!"

"I don't know. I have never felt like this. Never knew I was capable. We aren't human, after all. But, I feel sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes, my stomach is all twisty and I feel dizzy. I only even know the terms from the empathy for the humans. For, I have surely never felt them myself. Do you think our love is making us more human?"

"I don't know but, we will find out. Let's go to the Creator."

 

"Ah Zoey Eden, Azrail." He greets them as a kindly physician today, like a old fashion doctor straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting. "You are not feeling well, my daughter?"

"No. I have never felt this way."

"And, it scares me silly." Adds Azrail.

"You wonder you are becoming more human?"

"We do. What else could it be?" Zoey replies.

"Well, a baby." The Creator replies with a huge smile.

"A what now?" Azrail replies his eyes huge as he holds tight to his wife's hand. "We aren't..how can we..what?"

"You said we couldn't." Zoey adds to her husband's studdered response.

"No daughter. I said I didn't fear you making human gaint babies. Not that you couldn't make a baby."

"But..,." Azrail is still in shock.

"Zoey Eden is with child. You will be delivered of a little angel baby. A child of peace. For your love for an angel of death and, his for you, has produced peace. I decided to gift you with a baby to represent this. And, don't worry, the sickness will plague you no more. It was just to bring you to me. The pregnancy will be easy, labor painfree, and, the child, perfect. You will not have to wait nine months either. The gestational period will only be three months. You will feel movement in the next few days, start showing th 

"I...I..ahhh, what a gift! You gave us each other and now this! A baby! How, how do we take care of him or her?" 

"Zoey, well the baby will be angelic, so will not need fed. But, as I wish you to fully experience motherhood, you will be capable of nursing the baby. No need of diapers, potty training, or to deal with temper tantrum's. The most import thiing for you and Azzrail to do, is to love the child, who will be born with free will. When fully grown, the child will be free to choose to serve me or the adversary. So, raise him/her in love. That is your main job. So, that this angel of peace, chooses peace."


	21. Azrail's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrail reacts to Zoey Eden's pregnancy.

After the Creator leaves, Zoey realizes that Azrail has barely spoken since hearing the news. He still clings tight to her hand but, is silent. She turns to him.

"Azrail?" He focuses on her. His eyes had been far away, focused on an unknown future. "Are you alright?"

"Not sure. I didn't know this was possible."

"Me either. I guess what is possible is what the Creator says is."

"I guess."

"Azrail, would you rather not? I understand you didn't sign up for fatherhood."

"What? No I didn't. But, would I rather not have this baby? Is that what you are asking?"

She nods even as, her hand protectively moves to cover her lower abdomen.

"Heavens Zoey. Neither of us signed up for this. We didn't sign up for falling in love. Nor marriage. For becoming so one that neither can exist without the other. If you think I would wish this baby away or abandon you two....Oh Zoey. It is you and I inside you. You and I in a whole new creature. The best of us. A brand new angel of peace. I am shocked. But unhappy? Never."

"We are going to be parents!" The joy that she has been holding back since she found out, she is finally able to let lose, now that she knows he feels the same.

"Yes we are!" He lifts her up and spins her around. They are both laughing. "And I've the perfect name, no matter the gender." He whispers it in her ear.

"Ohhh perfect."

"What do you say we go somewhere and properly celebrate?"

"I say, take me away."


	22. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very unusual pregnancy is experienced by Zoey Eden and Azrail.

As the Creator tells them, within days, she is showing. A little round bump replaces her smooth stomach. Her breasts also get larger. Azrail is fasinated by the changes to her body and, spends hours resting his head on her stomach. He rubs it and talks gently to his son or daughter. A day later, they both feel the baby move.

"Ohh!" Zoey Eden gasps out.

"Did he..?"

"Or she, yes. The baby moved." It is a strange feeling. It feels sort of like it does when Azrail empties himself within her, but more powerful, deeper.

"Well hello. Are you doing okay in there little one?" Azrail asks. They know he or she is. Unlike a human pregnancy, they are guaranteed a healthy child. Even without the intervention of ultrasounds and pelvic exams. Without Zoey Eden taken prenatal vitamins and eating right.

They don't eat. They don't sleep. She doesn't need neither rest nor, a healthy diet to grow a healthy baby. They have the Creator's promise. It is all they need.

"She likes your voice." Zoey Eden says as the child moves at the sound of it's father's voice.

"Or he." He teases as he runs his hand over his wife's abdomen, tracing the baby's movement. They could know if it is a boy or girl. The Creator would tell if they asked. They have decided to wait.

"After all, it is only a few months." Zoey Eden had commented when they discussed it. So, they collect yellow and green clothes. It is strange. They don't need diapers, car seats, a crib or changing table. They only collect clothing because it is cute. The child will not need to be clothed. He or she will be unseen by all but the very young and old and other angels. And, the Creator Himself.

No need of prenatal appointments. No need of child birth classes. They spend the next two months working cases and watching Zoey's belly grow.

It is exciting when they can pick out the baby's hands, feet, butt, and head, as it gets bigger and stronger. They spend hours and, sometimes days, just laying in the park watching the child move in waves under Zoey's skin.

They make love. Azrail loves sucking on her cherry sized nipples and she loves how it makes waves of sensation roll through her. The fire that accompanied their wedding night has been replaced with light. It grows brighter as they climax, with their child moving between them.

They approach the third month and her due date with joyful anticipation. They have a house, a tiny one bedroom, another gift from the Creator. They don't need the bathroom or kitchen to much. But, room to move around, sans humans, to become a family, is appreciated.

The room has a dresser stocked with tiny clothes. She also picked up baby bath stuff. "So she will smell sweet." She explains to Azrail. They are ready.

Early one morning, she experiences a strange feeling. A tightening. She turns towards her husband. She places his hand over her lifting uterus. "It is time."


	23. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born.

"Okay! Okay. Okay. What do we do?" His frantic eyes move over her and around the room, as if searching for help. She tries not to laugh. He was reacting like a first time human father would.

"Let's walk. That speeds things up, from what I have seen." She calmly says. He helps her to her feet and they start to make circuits around the small house. She stops every five minutes or so, as the pressure( there is no pain) runs through her.

"So, do I need to check if your dilating? Cause' I really don't know how." He asks after an hour.

"It is fingers. All five fingers mean full dilation. But no. I think we will know by the need to push." He pales a bit at this. "It will be okay. Remember, it will be easy?" He nods again, but still looks nervous. After another hour and her having to stop every three and then, every two minutes, she suggests they head back to the bed.

She pulls her nightgown and panties off. She curles up, like the baby working it's way out of her had been. She has no idea what to expect. Will there be blood, fluid. Will the child have a cord that needs cut. Neither her nor Azrail has a bellybutton. Will their child?

She is prepared, just in case. She had Azrail spread a rubber sheet over the bed. She lays in the middle of it with her husband laying beside her. Her rubs her back and belly as the pressure cames closer and closer until it is a continuous thing and she knows it is time to push.

"Just get between my legs and catch." She instructs him. He swallows hard and does.

"Dark hair. I see dark hair." He tells her as he kneels between her bend legs. She nods, to focused on pushing to answer. The child slips out as easy as the Creator said would happen. Azrail guides the head, shoulders, and then, the rest of the body out. The baby, pristine without a trace of birth on him, just looks up at his daddy. 

"Azrail! Is he/ she okay?" An anxious Zoey Eden asks.

"Our son is fine. Perfect." He lifts the black haired blue eyed baby to her arms.

"Ohhh. Hi. You are so beautiful. Oh my Goodness Azrail. He is stunning."

"Just like his mommy." She traces his little body, from his hair, soft and dry, down to his toes. Unlike human babies, he was born without a trace of vernix, dry and without an unbiblical cord. Without the need to be wrapped in warm blankets. His circulation is perfect, no blue toes or finger tips. No need to cry. He just lays still in his mommy's arms, looking up at his parents.

"Should I try to nurse him? I know he doesn't need it but.."

"Go ahead." She adjust him to be against her breast. He turns to it and fists his little hands against her as he takes the nipple. She feels the pull and tears of joy feel her eyes. They spend the next few hours just watching him.


	24. Shalom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby boy is named.

"Shalom. It fits him." Azrail states as he cradles his new son. They had put one of the tiny blue sleepers on him. It fits strange without a diaper.

"An angel of peace. No other name would fit right." She runs her hand over the softness of his coal black hair, her hair. He smiles and her heart gives a lurch. "Are you sure you don't want him to have a middle name?"

"I am. If he would have been a girl.." They had discussed it and decided that if baby Shalom was a girl, they would add a middle name, like her mommy. But, a son would just have one, like his daddy.

"Shalom is all he needs." She agrees. "Can you feel it already? The peace he brings?"

"I can." And, soon others would too. They took him on cases. He is laid beside other babies and their tears stop. He is laid on the lap of grieving parents and their grief is eased. 

As he grows, learning to walk and talk, he is able to sooth grieving children. "I help them cry, mommy and daddy." He announces in his high sweet voice.

"Yes, you do son. We are so proud of you." Azrail replies.

His touch brings peace. So, he touches everyone he can. The grieving, hurting, the depressed and angry. The first time he goes out on a violent case with his mom, his father comes to. He stands in front of the man, crazed from long-term drug use, his eyes fire, as his son gently touches his victims and then himself.

"He couldn't harm me dad." Six year old Shalom says after," nor mom."

"I know it Shalom. But, I will take no chances with you."

When he is ten, they let him go on safe cases by himself. "Remember, we are raising him to serve the Creator too." Zoey Eden tells her husband as he frets.

"I know. It is just.."

"He will be fine." He was. Returning full of joy over being able to comfort the little boy who was facing a terminal illness.

"He doesn't fear death now mom and dad. He knows heaven is full of peace." They let him do more and more alone.

"You will be thirteen tomorrow Shalom. You know what that means?" Azrail asks him.

"Yes dad. Time to choose."

"Yes son. Are you ready?" He smiles at his dad. 

"You and mom raised me right." He assures him.


	25. Time To Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalom chooses his destiny.

He is dressed in his first suit. His mom and dad dress up too. His dad in a suit like his. His mom in a dress. He has never seen his parents so fancy. They usually live in jeans and t-shirts like, he himself does.

His mom brushes his shoulder length raven hair out. She fiddles with his and his dad's ties, making sure they are ramrod straight.

"Mom, Please stop worrying. It will all be fine. She gives him a nervous smile. He hugs her. "Like I told dad yesterday, you raised me right."

"We did, didn't we?"

"You were awesome." The were stabs her. For after today, their son will be on his own. For good or ill. Azrail has reminded her what that will mean. That they can be alone again. That thought helps some but, she will miss him badly.

"You know I won't be far from you, don't you?" He knows what she is thinking, of course.

"I do. But not seeing this handsome face everyday.."

"You will see dad's. I will miss you two terribly too. But, it is part of becoming a man."

"And, you are a good one son."

"I love you too mom."

They gather in the throne room. The Creator sits in front of them. Angels circle behind them. Shalom stands between his parents.

"Shalom." The Creator addresses him.

"Sir." He takes a step away from Azrail and Zoey Eden. They grab each others hands to fill the enpty space.

"You are a man today. You have the right and responsiblity to choose your path. Will you continue down the path your parents have set you on? The path of joy, love, and peace. Or, will you go the opposite way?"

"I choose to honor my name and, my raising. I choose to serve you and humankind."

"Very good. Come to Me Shalom." He walks up the his Creator. He touches him. "I appoint you an angel of peace, officially. Where there is chaos, pain, hate, bitterness, fear, that is where you are tasked to go. Call to Me if you need Me. I am proud of you, son. Go in My peace." He bows low as the other angels raise hymns of praise. He is embraced by all his peers. His parents hold him tight as streams of joy and thankfulness fill their eyes.

"See what happens when death falls in love with life." Azrail comments when they are alone again.

"It is wonderful thing." Zoey Eden says. "Want to remind me." He does the rest of that day and night.

The End


End file.
